tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:EdwardandGordonRS6.PNG|Gordon as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:EdwardandGordonRS1.PNG|Gordon and Edward File:Edward,GordonandHenryRS2.png File:ThomasandGordonRS3.PNG|Thomas teases Gordon File:ThomasandGordonReginaldPayne6.JPG|Gordon as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:JamesandtheExpressRS4.PNG|Gordon and James File:TendersandTurntablesRS5.PNG|Gordon humiliated after pulling the Express backwards File:TroubleintheShedRS2.PNG|Gordon with Henry and James File:Gordon'sWhistleRS5.PNG|Gordon bursts his whistle File:OffTheRailsRS6.PNG|Gordon falls into a ditch File:PaintPotsandQueensRS5.PNG|Gordon as the Royal Train File:Cows!RS4.PNG File:DuckTakesChargeRS8.PNG File:GordonGoesForeignRS6.PNG|Gordon as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:GordonGoesForeignRS8.PNG File:DomelessEnginesRS8.PNG|Gordon loses his dome File:WrongRoadRS5.png File:WrongRoadRS8.png|Gordon with BoCo File:TendersforHenryRS2.png|Gordon as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:TendersforHenryRS4.png|Gordon reunited with his brother, Flying Scotsman File:WrongRoadRS2.png|Gordon and Edward File:CliveSpongGordon.png|Gordon as illustrated by Clive Spong File:PatienceIsAVirtureRS3.png|Gordon at Crovan's Gate File:HighSpeedGordonRS3.png File:FireEscapeRS5.png File:BirdstrikeRS5.png File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS1.png|Gordon with Pip and Emma and Henry File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS6.png|Gordon is awarded by the Queen's Fire Service Medal Miscellaneous File:TheRevrend'sGordonmodel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Gordon File:Edward,GordonandHenryWilliamMiddleton2.jpg|Gordon as illustrated by William Middleton File:Gordon1979Annual.JPG|Gordon illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:GordonAwdryThomas.jpg|Gordon and Thomas with the Rev. W. Awdry depicted as a steam engine File:GordonSurprisePacket.png|Gordon in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:GordonRailwayMap.png|Gordon in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor File:WilbertAwdryGordonDrawing1985.jpeg|Drawing of Gordon by Rev W. Awdry, 1985 ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasandGordon41.png|Gordon in the first season File:ThomasandGordon64.jpg File:EdwardandGordon57.jpg File:EdwardGordonAndHenry11.png|Gordon bursts his safety valve File:TendersandTurntables1.png File:TendersandTurntables3.png File:TendersandTurntables12.png File:WhistlesandSneezes15.png File:OfftheRails1.png|Gordon resting File:OfftheRails24.png|Gordon when he slittered into a ditch File:DowntheMine46.png|Gordon and Thomas form an alliance File:ThomasandGordon31.png|Gordon's whistle File:PopGoestheDiesel17.png|Gordon in the second season File:PercyandtheSignal6.png|Percy teases Gordon File:TheDeputation34.png|Gordon with Henry, Percy, Duck, Donald and Douglas in the second season File:WrongRoad7.png File:WrongRoad21.png|Edward and Gordon File:WrongRoad34.png|"I am Gordon! Stop! Stop!" File:WrongRoad38.png File:TimeforTrouble9.png|Gordon in the third season File:TimeforTrouble3.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor30.png|Gordon's wheels File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor37.png|Gordon's dome File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor58.png File:TheTroublewithMud2.png|Gordon covered in mud File:TheTroublewithMud27.png|Gordon being washed File:TenderEngines12.png|"Pah! What's this? Educating Gordon Day?" File:OliverOwnsUp11.png File:Heroes23.png|Bill and Ben tease Gordon like before File:Heroes35.png File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip7.png|Gordon in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip9.png|Gordon with Percy File:Trucks21.png|Gordon in the fourth season File:PaintPotsandQueens56.png|Gordon and the Queen File:CrankyBugs13.png|Gordon in the fifth season File:ABetterViewforGordon55.png|Gordon in File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad14.png|Gordon in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:GordonTakesaTumble51.png|Gordon in the mud in the sixth season File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak15.png|Gordon covered in soot File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak46.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine30.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor46.png|Gordon in the seventh season File:BestDressedEngine48.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree63.png|Gordon in the eighth season File:Percy'sBigMistake47.png|Gordon covered in tar File:GordonTakesCharge62.png|Gordon stuck in a snowbank File:GordonTakesCharge73.png File:Busy4.png|Gordon in an eighth season Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!70.png|Gordon in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!179.png|Gordon as a playground File:RespectforGordon77.png|Gordon in the ninth season File:RespectforGordon7.png|Gordon having a washdown File:RespectforGordon50.png|Gordon covered in jam File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial79.png File:KnowingWhatToDo12.png|Gordon in a ninth season Learning Segment File:It'sGoodtobeGordon38.png|Gordon in the tenth season File:SeeingtheSights15.png File:TheGreenController22.png File:Percy'sStory8.png|Gordon in an tenth season Learning Segment File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar85.png|Gordon in the eleventh season File:GordonandtheEngineer54.png File:EngineRollcall(Season11)29.png|Gordon with Edward in an eleventh season music video File:TheGreatDiscovery197.png|Gordon in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery294.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard41.png|Gordon with a CGI face File:GordonTakesaShortcut70.png|Gordon in the twelfth season CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails17.png|Gordon in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails21.png|Gordon in Hero of the Rails File:HeroOfTheRails34.png File:HeroOfTheRails37.png File:HeroOfTheRails50.png File:HeroOfTheRails59.png File:HeroOfTheRails250.png File:HeroOfTheRails254.png File:HeroOfTheRails523.png File:HeroOfTheRails573.png File:HeroOfTheRails414.png File:HeroOfTheRails437.png File:HeroOfTheRails443.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle68.png|Gordon in the thirteenth season File:SnowTracks14.png File:MistyIslandRescue365.png|Gordon in Misty Island Rescue File:Thomas'TallFriend30.png|Gordon in the fourteenth season File:ThomasinCharge7.png File:ThomasinCharge67.png|Gordon's cab File:DayoftheDiesels236.png|Gordon in Day of the Diesels File:GordonandFerdinand85.png|Gordon in the fifteenth season File:PercytheSnowman41.png|Gordon having his snowplough fitted File:BustMyBuffers!29.png|Gordon without a bufferbeam File:BustMyBuffers!51.png|Gordon with a diesel's bufferbeam File:KingoftheRailway45.png|Gordon with Winston and The Fat Controller in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway68.png File:KingoftheRailway136.png|Gordon's wheels File:KingoftheRailway391.png File:KingoftheRailway729.png File:GordonRunsDry69.png|Gordon in the seventeenth season File:Henry'sHero39.png File:Henry'sHero42.png File:TheLostPuff60.png File:TaleOfTheBrave546.png|Gordon in Tale of the Brave File:OldReliableEdward24.png|Gordon in the eighteenth season File:MarionandthePipe20.png File:TheAdventureBegins19.png|Gordon in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins94.png File:TheAdventureBegins127.png File:TheAdventureBegins132.png File:TheAdventureBegins289.png File:TheAdventureBegins291.png File:TheAdventureBegins296.png|Gordon's handrail and whistle File:LostProperty94.png|Gordon in the nineteenth season File:GoodbyeFatController21.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure121.png|Gordon in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure145.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure180.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure673.png File:HenryGetsTheExpress92.png|Gordon in the twentieth season BradfordtheBrakevan58.png File:TheGreatRace19.png|Gordon with his brother, Flying Scotsman in The Great Race. File:TheGreatRace172.png|Gordon being streamlined at the Steamworks File:TheGreatRace280.png|Gordon as the Shooting Star File:TheGreatRace375.png|Shooting Star with Spencer and Etienne File:TheGreatRace380.png|Shooting Star with boiler issues in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace385.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor13.png|Gordon with Philip in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor625.png|Gordon in Thomas' memory File:JourneyBeyondSodor626.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor692.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay4.png|Gordon with Edward and Henry in the twenty-first season File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay90.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay95.png|A Toy Model of Gordon File:Philip'sNumber6.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor120.png File:TheBigFreeze33.png File:TheBigFreeze38.png File:TheBigFreeze8.png|Gordon racing a family of deer File:ConfusedCoaches6.png|Gordon with Spencer File:ConfusedCoaches45.png|Gordon's tender in CGI File:ConfusedCoaches46.png File:ConfusedCoaches69.png File:ConfusedCoaches86.png File:ConfusedCoaches92.png File:ConfusedCoaches117.png File:ConfusedCoaches135.png File:ConfusedCoaches137.png File:ConfusedCoaches140.png File:ConfusedCoaches149.png File:BigWorldBigAdventuresIntro5.png|Gordon in the twenty-second season File:BigWorldBigAdventuresIntro100.png Miscellaneous File:Gordonwithnameboard.png|Gordon with his nameboard File:GordonMrConductor'sThomasTales.png File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of Gordon's Trackside Tunes namecards from Snow File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|From Gordon and the Gremlin File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png|From Thomas and the Rumours File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes4.png|From A Better View for Gordon File:DVDBingo31.png|Gordon in DVD Bingo File:Gordon'sModelSpecification.PNG|Gordon's model specifications File:Gordon'sPilotModel.PNG|Behind the scenes photo of Gordon's pilot model File:GordonBehindTheScenes.png|Gordon's first season model File:Gordon'sFacemask.jpg|Behind the scenes photo of Gordon's surprised face mask File:GordonHaraModelRailway2.jpg|Gordon's Model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay2.jpg File:Gordon'sCGIModelSpecifications.jpg|Gordon's CGI model specifications File:Who'sThatEngineGordon7.png|Gordon's number four File:Who'sThatEngineGordon10.png File:ShootingStar(Gordon)onGordon'sHill.png|Shooting Star on Gordon's Hill File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shooting Star's stats File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Shooting Star in the Great Railway Show File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Shooting Star's left side view File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Shooting Star's back side view File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Shooting Star's right side view Promotional Images File:GordonSeason1Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Gordon from the first season File:GordonwithExpressCoaches.PNG|A promotional image of Gordon from the first season File:GordonFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Edward,GordonandHenry22.PNG File:GordonSeason3.png File:TheTroublewithMud68.png File:TenderEngines1.jpg File:Escape70.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue81.png File:GordonandtheEngineer54.jpg File:GordonandHenrypromo.jpg|Gordon and Henry at the Windmill promo image File:GordonandHenry.png File:GordonandHenrySeason8promo.jpg File:GordonAndHenryPromotional2004photo.png File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png|Calling All Engines! Promo File:TheGreatDiscovery225.jpg File:GordonatKnapfordpromo.png File:GordonCGIpromo.png File:GordonCGIPromo2.png File:GordonCGIPromo3.jpg File:GordonCGIpromo4.png File:GordonCGIpromo5.jpg File:GordonKnapfordPromo.PNG|Promo at Knapford File:GordonatDaisyHalt|Promo at the Daisy hault File:GordonatKnapfordhead-onpromo.png File:GordonatBrendamDockspromotionalposter.jpg File:GordonandThomasCGIpromo.png File:JamesandGordonCGIPromo.jpg File:Head-OnGordonPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:Percy&GordonPromo.jpg File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:GordonFlyingScotsmanPromo.png|Promo with Flying Scotsman File:TheGreatRacepromo.png|Shooting Star promo with Streamlined Thomas, Flying Scotsman and Ashima File:TheFlyingScotsmanandGordonpromo.png|Shooting Star with Flying Scotsman promo File:TheGreatRaceGordon.jpg|Shooting Star overheating without his safety valve File:StreamlinedGordonpromo.png|Shooting Star promo File:Head-OnStreamlinedGordonPromo.png|Shooting Star head-on promo File:ShootingStarPromo.png| File:Season21Promo.png|Season 21 Promo File:OriginalGordonErtlPromo.jpg|ERTL promo art File:ERTLGordon2ndPromo.jpg File:Gordonpromoart.png|Promo art File:GordonHeadOnPromoArt.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnGordonPromoArt.png File:GordonJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Head-OnGordonPromoArt.gif Others File:GordonKenStott.jpg|Gordon as illustrated by Ken Stott File:GordonintheAutumnPostcard.jpg|Gordon as illustrated by Clifford Meadway File:PointsofnoReturn1.png|Gordon with James and Henry as illustrated by David Palmer File:TimetableTrouble3.jpg|Gordon in a magazine story File:Gordoninamagazineactivity.png|Gordon in a magazine activity File:Gordon'sExpress1.png File:TheReallyUsefulTractionEngine3.png|Gordon in an annual story File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)2.jpg File:GuesstheEngineGordon.png|Gordon in an interactive learning segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure18.jpg|Gordon in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)66.jpg|Gordon in Trouble on the Tracks File:TrackStarsMenu20.PNG|Gordon in James' Color of Sodor File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu36.PNG|Gordon in 'If You Were an Engine" File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure11.png|Gordon in Thomas' Storybook Adventure File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomaadventuresSteamieorDieselGame18.png|Gordon in Steamie or Diesel File:CallingAllEngines!DVDGame9.png|Gordon in Calling All Engines the Game File:Gordon'sbasis.png|Gordon's basis File:ShootingStarBasis.jpg|The Shooting Star's basis File:TheTrainShedPark7.jpg|Gordon at The Train Shed under construction File:TheTrainShedPark13.JPG|Gordon at the Train Shed theme park File:DayOutWithThomasGordon.jpg|Gordon at a Days Out with Thomas event File:DraytonManorGordon.jpg|Drayton Manor Gordon in the sheds File:Gordon&SpencerThomasLand.jpg|Gordon at Thomas Land from Gordon and Spencer File:ThomasLandJapanMazeABetterViewForGordon.jpg|A Better View For Gordon display at Thomas Land Japan File:GordonThomasLandUSA.JPG|Gordon at Thomas Land Edaville File:TidmouthShedsThomasTown.jpeg|Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds in Six Flags Thomas Town Massachusetts File:DayOutWithThomasHenryGordonAndThomasSmallRailway.gif|Henry, Gordon and Thomas at a small railway Days Out with Thomas event File:ThomasTownTidmouthShedsMD.jpg|Thomas Town MD, Note: Gordon's running board and bufferbeam are blue File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet12.PNG|Gordon in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet14.PNG Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLOriginalGordon.jpg|ERTL Original File:ERTLGordon.png|ERTL File:ERTLGordon1995Packaging.jpg|ERTL 1993 packaging File:ERTLGoldRailGordon.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLGordonTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:BachmannGordon.jpg|Bachmann File:HornbyGordonprototype.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyGordon.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby2016Gordon.jpg|Hornby 2016 File:Hornbymodels.jpg|Gordon with the Hornby Models File:OriginalWoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway prototype File:1996WoodenGordon.jpg|1996 Wooden Railway File:1999 Prototype Gordon.png|1999 Wooden Railway prototype File:1999WoodenGordon.jpeg|1999 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway prototype File:GordonWooden.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway2013Gordon.JPG|2013 Wooden Railway File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayGordon.png|2017 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayBattery-OperatedGordon.PNG|Wooden Railway Battery-Operated File:WoodenABetterViewForGordon.JPG|Wooden Railway A Better View For Gordon File:WoodenRailwayEngineersGordon.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:WoodGordon2018.jpg|Wood File:BrioGordon.png|Brio File:Take-AlongGordon.jpg|Take Along Prototype File:Take-AlongGordon.png|Take Along (Note: Tender is flipped) File:Take-AlongMetallicGordon.png|Metallic Take Along File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsGordon.jpg|Lights and Sounds Take Along Prototype File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsGordon.png|Lights and Sounds Take Along File:Take-n-PlayGordon.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Gordon.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayGordon2014.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:TakeNPlayGordon'sSnowySpecial.jpg|Take-n-Play Gordon's Snowy Special File:Take-n-PlayGordon'sRattlingCargo.jpg|Take-n-Play Gordon's Rattling Cargo File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Gordon.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom File:Take-n-PlayTalkingGordon.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play Talking Gordon File:Take-n-PlayTalkingGordon2015.jpg|2015 Talking Gordon File:Take-N-PlaySnowyGordon.jpg|2015 Snowy Gordon File:Take-n-PlayShootingStarGordon.jpg|Take-n-Play Shooting Star Gordon Prototype File:Take-n-PlayShootingStarGordon.png|Shooting Star Gordon File:CollectibleRailwayGordon.jpg|Collectible Railway File:Shooting_Star_Gordon.jpg|Collectible Railway Shooting Star File:AdventuresGordon.jpg|Adventures File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeGordon.png|Prototype My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasGordon.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasOriginalGordon.jpg|Original My First Thomas File:TOMYTrainsGordon.png|TOMY Trains File:PlarailGordon.jpg|Plarail File:2015TOMYGordon.jpg|2015 Plarail File:PlarailTalkingGordon.jpg|Plarail Talking File:PlarailAngryGordon.jpeg|Plarail Angry Gordon File:PlarailShootingStar.png|Plarail Shooting Star Gordon File:PlarailRingingGordon.jpg|Plarail Ringing in Tekoro File:TomyGordonandZooWagons.jpeg|Plarail Gordon and Zoo wagons File:TOMYGordon.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYTrackMasterGordon2007.jpg|TrackMaster (2007) File:TrackMasterGordon.png|TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterGordon.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRC3SpeedGordon.jpg|TrackMaster 3 Speed Gordon File:TrackMasterOtheIndignityGordon.jpg|O the Indignity Gordon File:TrackMasterTalkingGordon.png|TrackMaster Talking Gordon File:TrackMasterSnowyGordon.jpg|Snowy Gordon File:TrackMasterShootingStarGordon.jpg|TrackMaster Shooting Star Gordon File:TomicaGordon.PNG|Original Tomica File:TomicaGordonSingle.jpg|New Tomica File:TomicaGordon.jpg|New Tomica with green express coaches File:GordonPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:LEGOGordon.png|LEGO File:MegaBloksGordon.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2012Gordon.png|Mega Bloks with matching bridge File:MegaBloks2014Gordon.png|2014 Mega Bloks File:DiablockGordon.jpg|Diablock File:NakayoshiGordon.jpg|Nakayoshi File:ChoroQGordon.jpg|Choro-Q File:ChoroQGordonTransformingStationSet.jpg|Choro-Q Gordon transforming station set File:ChoroQGordonTransformingStationSet2.jpg File:MotorizedRailwayGordon.jpg|Motorized Railway File:CapsulePlarailOriginalGordon.jpg|Original Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Current Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upAngryGordon.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Angry) File:WindUpPompusGordon.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Pompous) File:CapsulePlarailSadGordon.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Sad) File:WindUpShinyGordon.jpg|Shiny Capsule Plarail File:WindUpAngryShinyGordon.jpg|Shiny Capsule Plarail (Angry) File:Wind-upMetallicGordon.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:WindUpClearAngryGordon.jpg|Clear Capsule Plarail (Angry) File:WindUpGoldGordon.jpg|Gold Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upSilverGordon.jpg|Silver Capsule Plarail File:WindUpSilverAngryGordon.jpg|Silver Capsule Plarail (Angry) File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeShootingStarGordon.jpg|Prototype Capsule Plarail Shooting Star File:ShootingStarWindUp.jpeg|Capsule Plarail Shooting Star File:ShootingStarWindUp.jpg File:WindUpAngryShootingStarGordon.jpg|Capsule Plarail Shooting Star (Angry) File:DeAgostiniGordon.jpg|De Agostini File:BandaiTECSPrototypeGordon.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James.jpg File:BandaiTECGordon.jpg|Bandai TEC File:BandaiDepartingNowprototypeGordon.jpg|Departing Now prototype File:DepartingNowGordon.png|Departing Now File:PushAlongGordon.jpg|Push Along File:PushAlongGordonSmall.PNG|Small Push Along File:GordonPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:Switch-OnKeychainGordon.jpg|Switch-On Keychain File:RailRumblerGordon.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:PezHenryandGordon.jpg|Pez with Henry File:SweetGordon.PNG|A toy that came in a chocolate egg File:SweetGordon2.png|a toy that came in a Super Surprise Egg. File:MicroRubberGordon.jpg|Micro Rubber File:NewBlockTidmouthSheds.jpg|New Block File:GordonWakuWaku.png|Wakuu Waku File:KabayaFoldOutEnginesPack.jpg|Kabaya Fold-Out Range from Pack File:KabayaMiniatureRangePack1.jpg|Kabaya Miniature Range File:PicoPicoGordon.jpg|Pico Pico File:LimitedEditionCollectionGordon.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:InteractiveLearningRailwayGordon.jpg|Interactive Learning Railway File:MinisClassicGordon.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisRacerGordon.jpg|Minis (Racers) File:MinisChillin'Gordon.jpg|Minis (Chillin) File:MinisMetallicGordon.jpg|Minis (Metallic) File:MinisGraffitiGordon.png|Minis (Graffiti) File:GordonasDarkseid.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Darkseid) File:MinisGordonasAzraelBatman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Azrael Batman) File:GordonasSquidward.png|Minis (SpongeBob Squarepants; Squidward) File:GordonasMichelangelo.jpg|Minis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Michelangelo '') File:PrototypeGordonasPuttyPatroller.jpg|Minis (''Power Rangers; Putty Patroller) File:MinisAndesGordon.png|Minis (Tootise, Andes) File:MinisSpaceGordon.png|Minis (Space) File:GordonMashems.png|Mashems File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordon.png|My Thomas Story Library Book File:Gordon2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:GordonStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:GordonWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway Story Library Book Pack File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordonChinese.png|Chinese Story Library Book File:GordonStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordonKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookGordonFrenchCover.jpeg|French Story Library Book File:Gordon(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:GordontheBigStrongEngine.jpg|Gordon the Big Strong Engine File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle5.jpg|Block Puzzle File:GordonTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryGordoncard.jpg See Also * Category:Images of Gordon Category:Images of Gordon Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Male character galleries